


Get Some Sleep

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last days have been rough for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Sleep

Danny took his cup of tea, enjoying the warmness spreading through his hands as he sat down on the nearest chair.

He hated winter. He really did. Especially when he had to spend almost the whole day outside, freezing his arse off, because Becker decided it won't be a problem to wait and search for the dog Connor had promised to watch, but managed to lose. At least the dog's collar had a tracking device in it - it was the only collar Connor had found. They were lucky the dog was fine and soon they were driving back. But it didn't help at all, Danny was still bloody cold.

He wanted to go home, eat a real dinner and preferable watch something before going to sleep, wrapped up in a warm comforter. But that had to wait a little bit longer. He took a sip of the tea and sighed, content. He'd said goodbye to Abby and Becker and after ruffling the dog's fur and patting Connor on the back he moved to make a cup of coffee.  
He entered James's office without knocking, hoping to hear the usual comment about it, but there was no reaction from the other man.

Danny looked at him. James was fully focused on his documents, two empty coffee cups told Danny that once again he had been drinking too much, but still looked like he hadn't slept for at least two days. Only James could pull that off, really.

"Mr. Quinn, if you just want to stand there doing nothing, at least close the door, please," James said without looking at him and Danny wanted to groan.

"Come on, guv, I just brought you coffee. I haven't seen you leaving the office today, so I thought..."

"That's very nice of you, but I really have to finish those reports as soon as possible. And after that there are still a couple of things I have to copy and send before tomorrow..."

Danny just rolled his eyes. He put the cup on the desk, next to the others and moved to stand behind James. He put his hands on the other man's shoulders and started massaging. James was very tense and Danny hated it, mostly because he hadn't noticed how much and he should have. The last days have been rough for all of them, but for James especially and Danny tried to help him somehow, still hoping his partner would relax more. Fortunately, soon Danny could feel James relax a little bit under his hands, the tension leaving his body, even if he still couldn’t stop looking at the papers on the desk.

"James, working your arse off will not make anything go faster. You can finish tomorrow morning, most people there probably don't start functioning properly before ten, so it doesn't matter when you send it. Come on, let's go eat something and just enjoy the night, huh? Remember your plan?"

James his face in his hands and got up from the chair, taking the documents with him. He’d put them away in the drawer, turned around and stepped closer to Danny.

"You should have gone home and eaten something instead of waiting for me," he said and Danny smiled. James must have been more tired than he'd thought because he was yawning, which didn't happen often.

"I told you I would wait for you," he replied and wrapped his arms around James's waist. To Danny's surprise he didn't resist much - Danny knew how the other man felt about public displays of affection in the workplace, so he wasn't going to complain. "Besides, I'd have been bored, all by myself in the flat. At least now, that we are all alone in here..."

"You are not as cute as you think you are, Mr. Quinn."

"It was worth a try."

"I'm sure it was."

"You know it, guv. So how about something to eat now? We can go, I will cook something, you're going to take a shower and then we will watch some telly..." he smiled to James and brought them closer together.

James shook his head and sighed. "Just let me get my jacket."

"Great. I'll take everything else and wait for you in the car. That okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'll close everything. And try not to break anything, please."

***

Around midnight they both were already in bed. Danny was on his side, looking at James with a smile, enjoying seeing him finally relaxed. The other man looked a lot better now, content, calmer, his eyes closed. But he wasn't asleep, Danny could tell. He put his hand on James's chest, running his fingers through the chest hair, still observing his partner’s face. Then James covered his hand with his.

"Thank you for the supper and the bath," he said after a while and opened eyes to look at Danny. "You really didn't have to."

Danny smiled at that. "It was my pleasure," he replied truthfully.

"I just bet it was," James smirked and Danny couldn't help it, he started to laugh. The evening ended up being a lot better than they'd expected, even if it wasn't watching a movie and going to a restaurant they had originally planned a few days back. Danny shook his head and caressed James's cheek gently, before bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. He felt a warm hand sneaking under his t-shirt and around his waist and when they broke apart Danny looked at the other man. He had the same look on his face the day Danny got back home, a slight flush on his cheeks, mouth slightly apart. Danny kissed him again.

"Let's get some sleep, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow," he smiled and pillowed his head next to James's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his chest, bringing them closer. James kissed the top of his head and whispered something like "good night" and "love you" against his hair.

"Love you, too, James."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 02 of [Love-Bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "Mutual Love".  
> It's my second fanfic for this pairing and I just couldn't help myself when I saw the prompt. It just clicked it my head and here goes a fanfic. I was watching some episodes and I felt like posting it today, so here it is! Enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[Angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/)**
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/499304.html#cutid1)**


End file.
